


I love you

by Musuko_Rain



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Return by Death (Re:Zero), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musuko_Rain/pseuds/Musuko_Rain
Summary: Not good at this but, ill keep it short!.Izuku Natsuki, is a fanboy hero otaku that almost never gives up. After dying by the hands of the worst villain in history he ends up back to zero....with someone's unexpected love by his side!Join Izuku as he prepares from Zero to become a Hero!(i do not own any of this characters as this is a fanfiction based on the anime/manga of My hero academia and Re:zero. This is just for fun!!) (will contain suicide, and might contain graphic explaining of scenes)
Relationships: Izuku Natsuki/All might, Izuku Natsuki/Rem
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

WITHOUT HOLDING ANYTHING  
BACK, I CAN DEFEAT YOU

All might spoke as soon as Izuku and the others grabbed Kacchan and flew away.

This is how it should have been but....this is a different timeline. One where Izuku Midoriya does exist but is drastically different.  
As orginally, he was quirkless, his hair was black with a bit of lighter parts on his hair. His eyes also different as he bares a resemblance to his mother, Natsuki Naoko and his father Hishashi Natsuki where he got his hair from.

His name name is Izuku Natsuki!  
And he will be the number One hero!

Or so he thought as he went in and out of consciousness....

What happened...?

A confused Izuku asked as he looked around, noticing that he was no longer with Iida and the others....at least they were safe he thought sighing with relief....but before he could properly realize what was going on he was grabbed by a black type tendril.....

"This is what you call your successor? This pitiful child! This is a disgrace for the previous holders of your so called power all might!"  
All for one said with a sinister smile on his disfigured face.

Oh.....I'm fucked.

Izuku struggled to get out of the villains grip but to no avail.....looking around he saw All mights face....he was....crying? And looked horrified at All for one.

"Let him GO!!"

All might screamed as he got ready and lunched himself at a very high speed towards All for one trying to grab Izuku while at it....this wasnt supposed to be happening! Not now!

"Izuku will leave this place unscathed and live to become my successor! Something I couldn't! The symbol of Hope!"

Izuku was crying, All might was smiling, and All for one was laughing.

All for one used his impact nullification to send all might flying back as he then placed Izuku on the ground in front of him, kneeling.

"Do not fear All might! This pitiful successor will die here along with this cursed quirk of his! This is all but for a better future. My future" All for one said with an evil laugh along the end

Izuku was....smiling...maybe he would die but....he wouldn't regret it....he did save Kacchan after all. 

"If only I could go back.." Izuku said....he wasn't supposed to be caught like this....not now at least

All might looked in horror as he saw All for one prepare an attack that would most likely not only kill Izuku....but leave nothing behind....not even a strand of hair

He got up but his legs gave in....he fell....a one second mistake was all it took

"Regret it or not, hope that he will be reborn in his next life and won't be as useless as you are! Goodbye, One for All!!" The black tendrils that All for one used prior....had now made their way to Izuku in a fraction of a second and cut him in half...his insides spilling out slowly but surely...Izuku couldn't even scream....he stared at all might with what was left of his vision....and smiled...."I-I'm so-rr-ry.....Al-l Mi-g-" the light from his eyes faded away.... 

And with those last few words....a death of a 15 year old kid was livestreamed nationally.

\----

"I love you...."

Izuku opened his eyes slowly....to his surprise....there was nothing...only a black void." Where am I? Is this where you end up after dying?" he thought as he tried to move but to no avail

"I guess this is it huh...."

"I love you.."

"What the hell? Where did that come from? Aren't I dead?"

A black smoke bursts around Izuku as a figure from far away appears....holding her slender hands towards him....repeating the same few words he heard.

???:"I love you..."

this time the voice was stronger

Izuku almost chocked on his saliva as he noticed it was like time froze....  
he felt and saw black like tendrils south his skin as they went all over his body....  
he felt like he was dying...wait he is dead..

???:"I love you....you gave me everything....and now I will give you what you need.....help them.....and when the time is right.... kill me my beloved"

And then darkness

"Izuku I'm back!~"  
his cheerful mother said as she shut the door behind her in his bedroom.

"What the fuck... I'm back??!"


	2. It all comes back to Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up five years before the fight in Kamino. Before he got accepted into U.A...
> 
> "Let's see if I don't screw up this time" and with those words...a new path has been unleased....one with pain....lots and lots of pain

"For the last time mom! I am sorry!! I didn't mean to swear like that.....I had a bad nightmare..."

Izuku smiled nervously as his mom still was looking at his with her not so sweat eyes that looked like he would be murdered at any minute

Inko:"Alright, alright....but you are still going to wash the dishes as punishment young man! and I will make you a mountain of peas too!"  
Izuku tried to protest about the last part of the punishment mostly but to no avail..."Mom I hate peas! You know that already!!" he pouted as he cleaned the dishes   
to his surprise....this whole time travel shit had come to him easily...but he still remembered that horrified look All might had when he saw him get cut in two...

the plate he was holding at the time fell from his hands and with a loud thud broke on the ground....his mom got up quickly and run over to him to see if he was okay....  
but the look on his face made her worry the most...

"Why....why do you look like you have been throughout so much pain...." she said softly as she hugged him....Izuku was crying....and when crying I mean his eyes were almost tried out..  
he thought he would be able to hold these feelings down...deep down himself....but it was harder then he thought...

in the midst of sobbing he opened his mouth slightly...his lips trembling "I can return by de-" 

"I love you....~"

What....what??! What the hell is this....everything is frozen....and these cold.....these black hands....his tried to move again like last time but to no avail...  
The hands moved along Izuku's body and finally one of them stopped in front of his chest...going through it...grabbing his heart and tightening its grip on it....

IT HURTS!IT HURTS!IT HURTS!IT HURTS!IT HURTS!....was all Izuku could think as he tried to move...but was stopped by a familiar voice...  
"I love you" 

*pat on the back* 

"Izuku.....are you okay? You were saying something before you suddenly froze up like that...are you really okay??"  
Izuku clenched his fist as he cried a bit more and then he looked at his mom...this was the hardest...if not the hardest thing he had ever done....to lie to his mom...

"Y-yes....I love you mommy..." and with all his might he hugged his mom until he couldn't.

||Time skip two days||

"Did you get everything honey?" his mother asked with a smile on her face...this was the first day of school after the summer for Izuku....he was ten years old by now....oh how they grow.... she placed a small wrapped up box in Izuku's backpack as she waited for him by the door.

"Yes mom! I'm ready to go...." he said as he opened the door but stopped suddenly... "Mom I almost forgot....please look for some martial arts classes around the area for me! I would like to prepare for the day I become a hero!"   
he chuckled with a smile on his face. His mom almost burst out crying but held herself from doing so....she still had tears coming out though...  
"I'm so proud of you....make sure to have fun today alright?" and with a pat on his head Izuku left running with a smile on his face...one that would melt all evil in the future for sure.

So things are really the same huh.....nobody looks at me...only small chatter and what not....honestly I can take advantage of this....I will be sure to keep an eye out for Kacchan though. He sure does love picking on m-

"OI NERD, WHY ARE YOU LATE HUH? THINK YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME?" oh come on! I'm back for only two damn days and I have to deal this early with him... he sighs as he turns around....surprising even Kacchan with his serious look..  
"Oh hey Kacchan, I was busy today so I also have a letter for our teacher! So don't worry about me being late." he said with almost no to none expression on his face....not like he couldn't smile but at this time he was really troubled because   
of the whole back in time bullshit he had to go through.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? PICKING A FIGHT YOU CAN'T WIN?" Kacchan was now inches away from him...ready to use his explosions to make a point...but before he could Izuku had turned around already and left him behind....after all he wouldn't want to be late to class would he?. 

He chuckled slightly as he sat down on his desk...it sure does bring him memories...not so good but not so bad either...."I wonder what Ochako is doing....and the others....Iida too..."   
"OI. Nerd stop mumbling before I turn your table to dust!" and with that Izuku was back at his notebook....  
writing down his future plans...and a training regime he would start from this day on wards. 

||Time skip four years" 

The sun was now almost gone....the air was clearer then ever...and his plans had come along well....this beach would once again shine for all to see! Izuku leaned on the giant garbage boulder behind him and smiled as he looked  
in front of him....the beach was cleared in one year.....he started earlier obviously as he had to put some gains on....from the fateful day that was four years ago he had now become a much stronger and smarter person...after all death does a lot to the human mind... 

FLASHBACK 

He had died around five times since he got back from the five year time travel shenanigans. Two times were deaths caused by himself as he tried to save people.....the other 2 were caused by heroes that were not good at their damn job...  
and the last one was caused accidentally by Kacchan...but that was four years ago...in the beginning of his journey he had made Kacchan mad because he didn't follow him anymore....he had started doing things that put a lot of distance between himself and Kacchan as he wanted to get stronger....but that had the opposite effect. Kacchan had accidentally shoved Izuku off the roof which killed him....slowly but surely I guess....he had seen his own mom cry...Kacchan screaming and the cops arresting him before he was taken to the hospital for surgery...but died on the way. That was something Izuku figured a way to avoid by making sure Kacchan knew they were equals....short of. 

By fighting him without a quirk! And in the end it worked out somehow....hell probably the time he trained in U.A gave him a small boost...so that was good.

Present time

Sheesh.....who would have though it would take so much for me to get here huh....and would you look at the day! Tomorrow is the sludge villain attack! he thought smiling as he made his way back to his house while jogging, he really liked running as of late....made his mind clearer and he could also concentrate a lot better by doing it!. By the time he had arrived home he could already smell his favorite food being made...Katsudon! He runned up the stairs and burst into the house closing the door behind himself. "MOM IM HUNGRY!" *SMACK* his mom had slapped him with her slipper as he fell to the ground growing from the pain on his nose"AGHH"  
"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU DARE TO SHOUT IN THE HOUSE... WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS YOUNG MAN!....YOU WILL EAT PEAS INSTEAD!!!" she yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	3. You can be a hero..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sludge here, sludge there! Sludge everywhere!!. Izuku finds his way back to where it all started, with someones unexpected help!
> 
> Will he finally be a hero? After dying a couple of times:)

*static*

z̴̡̘̜̞̔̔̌̋̇͛̂̐̏͠u̶͎̩͔͉̲̘͒̆̾͝͝ͅk̴̛͕̖̚͠͝ͅͅu̸̡̠̞͕̯̰̖̟͇̽̆̑̈́̀̌͛́̌̚ ̷̞̳̒͂̔̃͋͗̑͝w̶̨̳͙͚̹̺͂̽́̉͜i̷̢̡̢̟͉̩̟͎̯͇͐͠͝l̵̺̙̠͕̓̎̎l̶̨̲͇̜̭̈͗̌̀̿͌̽ ̵̢̨̛̯̩͖̟̜͖̱̱̋͐͒̾̕l̵̨̽̂̋̍̂̃͛̕͝e̸̮̙͇̪͎̥͓̤͐͋̎̉̿̕a̵̳̝͌͑̑̃v̴̡̰̠̆́̃̔͜e̴̖̠͚̺͉͚̩̅̔ ̵͎̭̎̉̂ẗ̵̹̥̟̜̪͍̻̻͚̠́͗̓͒̿̌̆̄̓ḩ̸̩͖͚͓͒̑͆ȉ̴̺̯̪͉̩̖͕̼̺̐͒̿s̷̛̪͌͋̏͋̂̇ ̷̹͇̬͔̣͎̣̫̏̏̈́̏͌͘p̵̮̝̺̜̟̜̲̓̎̄̾̉͜l̷̺͈̘̼͈̦̐̔̇̂̇̉͝I̴̡̗̙̱̐́ͅa̸̬͎̥̫̒̐c̶̗̜͗̒̅̅̿̔̔̈́e̸͔͆̋̑ ̸̨̹͔̞̰̲͍̬̼͒͝u̷̢͚͍̞͇͙̝͐̈́ń̶̢̦̲̜̪ͅs̴̡̞̲͇͕̈͗̋̽̉̂̊͝c̷͖̹̄̉̔̏͊͋͂a̸̘̫̝͌̐̾͗͊͛͌͒͠͝t̸̛̝͇̕͝h̸̲̿̅ě̶̻̊͗̉̓̊̉́d̴̨̨̳͉͎͚̦͙̮͐͑́..

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵....𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮 𝘐...? 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴... 𝗮 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗲

Izuku could once again feel the pain he had went through back then, back when he was useless at protecting himself....even All might...this is all his fault..

T̷̡̛͓͙͚̫͓̤̫͛̋͋̿ẖ̷̲̤͓̣͇̙͍͕͋̄͋̇ḙ̶̡̨̪̘͖̱͛̃̈̌̀̆́͒ ̵̩̪͈̮̪̞̝̆͐̓͐̄ͅś̶̪̗̬͚͚͎̮̺͘y̵̫̓m̶̫͉̪̱͗̈́̒́́͐̉̅b̴̧̡̼̱́o̷̗̼͔̝͖̿͆̽̏̋̋̈́͒̄͘l̶̲͔̙̈̚ ̶̳̍̏ő̸͎̩̳̭̱̪̉̒͌̇͆̆f̷̧̨̛̭͖͈͖̫͚̻̗̒̿̅̍ ̵̥̤̼̘̿̏̾̏́͋̈́̄̉Ḩ̴̘͚̻͘o̸̹̼̥̼̔̅̈́ṕ̴̨̛̭̖̲̥̭̲̼͇̏̆͜e̶̗͕̳̣̝̅͂̔̊̓͑̈̍!̶̝̐̒̈̈́̉̍͋

*static*

Izuku woke up that day, to say the least sweatier then usual....and terrified for the future he is planning out..  
He got up around six in the mourning and started his usual training session, 150 pushups a day, 150 squats and 150 situps....along with a 10 kilometer run at the end which he still struggled with. After that he would   
go take a quick shower and prepare breakfast right after. Usually his own mother did that for him but he tried his best to be faster then her in the kitchen, making breakfast for the both of them. 

"So....mom how have you been as of late? Been working out I see.." he said as he placed both plates on the table, sitting across from her...the usual smile on his face brought her happiness...she really liked the fact that Izuku had grown up to be such a kind and beautiful son, one that tried his best to help her and others. 

"Well the usual.....I've stuck with the training regime you gave me! So it obviously worked out in the end." she said while she took a bite from her own portion of the food while smiling slightly. Izuku on the other hand stared at her for a second before nodding at her and he himself started eating after that. Finishing rather quickly he got up and cleaned the dishes that were left in the sink. He then turned around and looked at his mom who was looking at him with her usual normal stare...but with a smile forming on her lips. 

"I'm really proud of you Izuku....you remind me of your dad a lot....energetic as always" he chuckled at the comment and the pointed at her " It's the way of the Natsuki family!" he said with while making a weird pose...

After a few seconds passed without none of them talking they both started laughing at what had transpired

||𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐒𝐊𝐈𝐏 𝐀 𝐅𝐄𝐖 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒||

"Ok, you all are in the third grade now! In other word. IT IS NOW OR NEVER that you should think about your future!!" the teacher said as he slowly coughed right after and looked at his class with a smile forming on his face.  
Izuku sighed as he knew what was going to happen next....but it would be different slightly if he was correct.

"Normally i would be passing around this papers for you kids to write down on....but hey! You have, for the most part, have the ambition to go the section of heroes, no?" said the teacher as he threw the papers on the air while smiling, the whole class  
started using their quirks at that while yelling. 

"Hey hey, be aware that the use of quirks is not against the rules, keep it to a minimu-" before the teacher could finish his sentence Kacchan while leaning back with his chair snarled while using  
a small explosion on the palm of his hand to bring the attention to himself

"SIR,PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME BAG AS THE OTHERS!" he said while adjusting himself on the chair and smiling " I really do not intent to be make buddy-buddy with.... those who have 'weak individualities' ...you know teach?"   
another student in the back tried to protest about what Katsuki had said but before he finished he was cut off by him yelling " SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU ALL ARE SECONDERY CHARACTERS! BEHAVE AS SUCH!" he said while laughing

and the usual speech played on about him getting to the prestigious YUUEI Highschool. With the lowest acceptance rate....and then everyone went silent.... "Oh now that we are talking about it...it's true that Natsuki also wishes to enter YUUIE"

silence....

"Oh Izuku? He will make it in...but maybe into general studies right?" one student said.   
"He is pretty smart after all!"  
"He can surely get into the hero course too!" others started talking about his chances but all were cut off by Katsuki...

"YOU TRYING TO FUCK WITH ME NERD? YOU IN YUUEI? YOU ARE EVEN BELOW THIS REJECTS WITH THE MOST USELESS QUIRKS!! YOU ARE QUIRKLESS!!!" he said as he tried to make a point by almost blasting Izuku, but he was faster and pinned him to the ground with a thud

"Still as arrogant as ever eh? Please do not make this harder then it needs to be Kacchan.." Izuku said while he let Bakugo go while smiling softly... "Now now...no fighting in class!" 

and with that the rest of the day planned out as he had expected...Izuku by now was preparing something in his classroom when the bell rang, and Kacchan walked in...."I'm still not done with you nerd" he said with a serious look on his face as he and his lackeys made their way near his desk. "You should not even try to attend the prestigious school for heroes....you don't even have a quirk dumbass!" he said while making more mini explosions on his palms. Izuku on the other hand just chuckled at the comment and got up slowly from his desk. He was around 6'0 by now....slightly different from the other timeline....guess working out really helped? he was taller for about 3 inches from bakugo and way more muscle covering his body then the kids his age....not too much though, we don't want him looking inhuman haha. 

"Let's both try our best alright?" Izuku brought his hand forward ready to shake Kacchans but he just scoffed and turned around and walked away slowly, before he got out the class he stopped though."Oh.....I forgot there is method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so much!...maki-" he was cut of by Izuku's hand covering his mouth....with a very tighter grip then usual... 

"Making a the leap of faith from the roof believing, believing with all your might that you will have an individuality in the other world...that's what you were about to say? Wasn't it..." Kacchan was surprised....even more then usually....the nerd predicted all the words that would come out of his mouth before he even had said it?! What the hell!? 

"Believe it or not, you shouldn't finish that sentence yourself....you won't be a hero with that type of attitude....Katsuki Bakugo." and with those last words, Izuku made his way out of the classroom...leaving a very confused and frustrated Bakugo behind.

As usual Izuku would make sure he wasn't followed, and was exactly underneath the bridge that the sludge monster was supposed to arrive in a minute or two....Izuku slowly started to stretch before long. Some time passed and the villain hadn't showed up....weird wasn't it? He was late at least a minute or two from his original timeline....so where is h- before he could finish his though the manhole cover got blown up and the villain himself had shown up ..."A mid tier body suit....I think you fit me perfectly!"....but those words didn't come from the villains mouth...it came from Izuku's...the sludge monster was now confused and weirded out....but that's all the time Izuku needed before he smiled and winked at the man behind the villain. 

"Detroit.....SMASH!!"

"YOU SEEM TO BE DOING WELL FOR YOURSELF, WHICH IS THE MOST IMPORTANT YOUNG MAN!." All might said....standing in front of Izuku as he slowly picked up the villain in a couple of bottles. Izuku on the other hand was holding back tears...that he felt would come out any second now....it has been a long 4 years since he last saw all might....and he couldn't have been happier...

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" said the huge muscle of a man in front of him with a smile but a worrying face accompanying it

"Yes...it's nothing All might....care to sign my notebook for me? I'm a huge fan!" he said while slowly taking off his backpack and pulling out a marker. "On the backpack please! It would be an honor!"  
All might smiled and laughed while signing it. Turning around right after that he gave Izuku a thumbs up "Wait All might! I have a question....it's really important for you to answer it!!"   
"IM AFRAID I CANNOT, YOU KNOW....HEROES HAVE A LOT TO PROTECT. CONSTANTLY FIGHTING EVIL AND KEEPING PEACE." he crouched down ready to blast off "WITH THAT IM COUNTING ON YOU YOUNG MAN TO CONTINIUE SUPPORTING ME IN THE FUTURE!" and with that he was off ....leaving a trail of air behind him....but something was off....looking down he saw a 6'0 Izuku lunched onto him really tightly. 

"HUH? NO, NO! LET ME GO ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?" as all might struggled to get him off he quickly realized after Izuku told him that he would die if he did that it was probably a bad idea....

landing on a nearby rooftop the scene played out similarly as before but with a difference.

"Nana said...that when I see you again I should say she mishes you" Izuku said with a smile on his face as he then slowly looked at all might....Immediately after that All might deflated like a balloon, coughing up blood everywhere.."What did....what did you just say young man?" Before Izuku could explain All might heard an explosion...looking down he saw the bottles missing and he looked back at Izuku. "This conversation isn't over....I would like a full explanation after this is over...and I will also tell you about his form of mine" and Izuku nodded as he too made his way to the explosion with All might. After both of them making their way there, Izuku as quick as always noticed that Bakugo was the one caught up again...and before he did anything he waiting for the right moment.....not now...just a few more seconds.....NOW

"KID COME BACK YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!!" Izuku didn't care...this wasn't the first time this had happened...nor will it be the last....but as he run faster and faster then he thought was possible due to his adrenaline taking over he through his backpack at the villain, hitting the eye as he had done the last time. The scene played out as it had done the last time....All might rushing in before Izuku was hit and saving them both....him getting scolded by the heroes ended up differently though.. 

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO EXPOSE YOURSELF TO SUCH DANGER!!" a very mad and frustrated Death arms yelled. "I wouldn't need to if you guys had done your job..." Izuku responded back with a very obvious disapproving look on his face. "What did you say?"   
said Kamui Woods

"You heard me!" everyone turned around to look at Izuku as he yelled. All cameras pointed at him, as this whole thing was being livestreamed.   
"I did your job! A fifteen year old kid did your job!" silence....... "OH YEAH? AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HEROICS?" yelled death arms back

"THAT A HERO IS SUPPOSED TO PUT THE LIFES OF OTHERS BEFORE HIS!! BUT ITS OBVIOUS YOU PEOPLE DO NOT KNOW THAT, YOU DO IT ONLY FOR THE FAME AND MONEY! HE COULD HAVE DIED IF I WASN'T HERE YOU KNOW? MY FRIEND WOULD BE DEAD   
BECAUSE OF 2 HEROES THAT DO NOT DO THEIR JOBS CORRECTLY!" he yelled back but it was clear for everyone...."You can be charged for using your quirk without a license! This is why you go to a her-" before Kamui woods would be able to finish his sentence Izuku had cut him off.

"Try me. I'm quirkless you fake excuse of a hero!" and with that....he left, making his way through the crowd of reporters and heroes heading home. Leaving behind a very confused Kacchan and an amazed All might....


End file.
